


Promising Career in Espionage

by vix_spes



Series: Tempest/Mojo 'verse [8]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, spoilers for Mojo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Bradley thought that was a good disguise, then he would make a horrendous spy…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promising Career in Espionage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosmaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmaka/gifts).



> Title comes from one of Q's lines from Skyfall

Colin couldn’t help but burst out laughing when he spotted Bradley waiting for him at their prearranged meeting spot. He couldn’t help it; Bradley just looked absolutely ridiculous. When Bradley had first announced his intentions of coming to see Mojo, Colin had originally been a bit concerned. The Harold Pinter wasn’t a large theatre and while the audiences weren’t as crazy as they had been for The Tempest, they were still fairly sizeable. Although they had dropped off somewhat, barriers were still necessary and put up every night along with signs saying that the actors would only sign show merchandise and a security guard. Still, Colin supposed that that could be expected; all of them had fan followings as a result of Harry Potter, Downton Abbey and Merlin not to mention Ben and Daniel’s fans from their previous theatre work.  
  
At least the crowds at the stage door didn’t seem to be quite as crazy as the ones that had been at The Tempest. They were still eagle-eyed though and Bradley turning up to see the play wouldn’t go unnoticed. When he had mentioned all of this to Bradley, he had listened and then said that he had an idea that would mean he went unnoticed. Of course, one of Bradley’s bright ideas had been sticking a ‘Je suis loser’ sign on Angel’s hotel room door. Yes, they had been five or six years younger and yes, Colin had helped but that wasn’t the point. The point was that it had been Bradley’s idea and, as such, Colin wasn’t filled with enthusiasm for Bradley’s latest bright idea.  
  
Looking at him now, Colin couldn’t help but think that Bradley had been completely out of his mind if he had thought that this was going to enable him to go to the theatre unseen. If anything, it was going to make him stand out more, especially to eagle-eyed fans. He was amazed that both of them had managed to make it here without being collared by people. Well, he assumed that Bradley hadn’t. Colin had had to sign a few autographs and endure people taking photos but he hadn’t been mobbed. It would appear that the practice the _Mojo_ cast had adopted of leaving by a different entrance/exit every night was working, at least for the most part. Reaching out and squeezing Bradley’s hand, he led the way into the underground station and in the direction of home.  
  
All the way home, Colin found himself less preoccupied with what Bradley thought of the play and more concerned with not bursting into fits of laughter every time he looked at Bradley. He couldn’t help it; he just looked completely ridiculous. It was as though he were trying to imitate one of the characters from the board game ‘Guess Who’; all he was missing was the fake nose and glasses topped with bushy eyebrows. Nevertheless, Colin valiantly managed to restrain his laughter until they had made it to the sanctuary of his flat. Once inside, with the door closed and locked behind them, he burst into peals of laughter that not even Bradley’s scowl could quell.  
  
“What’s so funny Morgan?”  
  
Colin focused on stopping laughing for long enough to answer Bradley’s question. “You … ah, you in that scarf. Do you have any idea of how ridiculous you look? What made you think the scarf was a good idea?”  
  
“It worked didn’t it?”  
  
“If you think that worked then there’s something wrong with you. You’ve been hit in the head by a football too many times. I bet it’s all over the internet already that you came to see the play tonight.”  
  
“And? The important thing is that neither of us got mobbed. Besides, considering that I normally turn up to see whatever play you’re in that I can, do you honestly think that they won’t have expected me to turn up to this one.”  
  
As he spoke, Bradley had moved steadily forward until he had Colin backed up against the wall, Bradley’s hands bracketing his shoulders. “Who cares if any of them saw me. Who cares if they put it all over Twitter or whatever the other ones are. They can speculate as much as they want.”  
  
Bradley leant in and brushed a kiss across Colin’s lips. “Aren’t you going to ask me what I thought of the play?”  
  
“What did you think of the play?” Colin asked, even as he chased Bradley’s lips for another kiss.  
  
“Well which do you want? Kisses or my thoughts on the play?”  
  
“You mean having both isn’t an option?”  
  
That made Bradley laugh. “You’re being awfully cheeky tonight.”  
  
“I had to do a traumatic death scene on stage. I need to decompress.”  
  
“And what a death scene it was. You were brilliant. The whole play was brilliant and completely different to The Tempest. I can definitely understand the appeal of doing it now.”  
  
“Good, I’m glad you enjoyed it. And a bit relieved I think.” Colin looped his arms around Bradley’s neck and pulled him in for a longer kiss than those of a few minutes ago. He frowned as Bradley broke the kiss to pull back.  
  
“Although I have to admit that I’m a bit jealous the rest of the audience gets to see you in your pants.”  
  
“Really?” The expression on Colin’s face was amused rather than annoyed. “I’ve still got my shirt on! Audiences have seen me wearing far less in other plays.”  
  
“I know that,” Bradley was blushing and his voice held a hint of whining, “but that’s not the point. Your other plays didn’t involve another attractive man grinding on you and kissing your neck.”  
  
“Bradley … are you jealous?”  
  
“No! Of course not! What have I got to be jealous of? It’s just a job, just acting. And you’re both in relationships.” One look from Colin had Bradley blushing and squirming. “Yes! Okay, I am jealous. Well, maybe. I mean, just a little bit? It’s ridiculous.”  
  
Colin smiled at that and kissed Bradley, running a hand through blond hair. “Yes, it is ridiculous and no, you’ve got nothing to be worried about. Am I going to have to prove to you that you have nothing to worry about? Again?”  
  
Bradley rolled his eyes at Colin’s reference to an earlier conversation where Bradley had asked if he needed to be worried about how great Colin thought Ben was.  
  
“Haha, you’re a real comedian today aren’t you Morgan? I think you need to stop being quite so cheeky. Again.”  
  
“Is that so? And how are you going to stop me?”  
  
“I have a few ideas.” Bradley tangled his fingers in the belt loops of Colin’s jeans and started walking backwards, tugging Colin with him. “All of them need demonstrations.”  
  
“I like the sound of that. Demonstrate away; I’m all yours.”  
  
“Damn right you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/154897.html)


End file.
